My Firework Is My Magic
by BadassPrincess9
Summary: You normally cant see a firework in the bright sky. It Is There! But you cant see it. I mean, if you can... Then where is the magic in it? You have to close your eyes and feel it. Feel the magic, DON'T see it. {One Shot}


**Sorry for the long time of inactivity, I had no free time at all and about my ongoing stories... I dont know when ill complete them, im having a hard time coming up with ideas so ill stick with one shots for now... Sorry.**

-0-0-0-

After school time, students are everywhere, enjoying the rest of their day before getting back to the tiring building they hate every morning. And its not any different for these two high school girls, "What do you want Miku?"

"I'll take Latte Macchiato."

"And one Latte Macchiato." After they took their order, Luka and Miku sat at one of the tables. Once their butts touched the chair's surface, both let out a tiring sigh.

"I cant feel my feet anymore." Luka said while massaging her calfs.

"Hahaha," Miku laughed at Luka's pained face, "School today was tough."

Luka sat straight and took a bite of her cheesecake. She glanced over at Miku who was busy putting sugar into her coffee, Luka just kept still staring at Miku, her eyes lovingly staring at those sweet and pure blue eyes of her best friend.

"Luka," Miku started, not facing Luka but that made Luka realize how much she was staring at Miku so she quickly looked at her feet embarrassed, but then noticed that Miku didn't even know. "Isn't there anyway I can meet your brother Luki?" Miku finally finished what she was doing, she looked straight into Luka's eyes, the ones that was detailing every inch of her face.

"He is a busy guy, I don't think so." Luka said crossing her arms and resting her back straight on the chair while giving all of her attention to Miku.

"Please, cant you do something?" Miku crossed fingers and made a puppy face which Luka found hard to resist.

"Umm, I-I don't know what you like about him anyway." Luka looked the other way, _hah... I survived Miku's look_. Luka did a a high five with her inner self.

"Come on, he is hot, thats one point and he is also very smart and nice." Miku explained while taking sip of her coffee once every few seconds.

 _She got a point but..._ Luka sighed inside herself.

"Hey Luka," an unexpected person showed up. "Can I join you?"

"Luki!" Instead of Luka, it was Miku who said that. She was surprised, the person she has a crush on is here, right in front of her.

"H-hi." He smiled nervously at Miku. Don't blame him, you'd normally get scared by this kind of greeting.

"H-hello." Miku greeted while looking down at her feet, her face, hot and red.

Luka looked at the two a little but angry for some reason, specially when she saw Miku's red face, her eyebrows twitched in anger.

"Luka's friend? Whats your name? I've never met you." He said smiling gently at the uneasy Miku.

"Miku-

"Enough!" Luka shouted attracting the two's attention and some other people around them. She stood from her chair and took a tight grip on Luki's wrist, "come with me." She started pulling him outside, "We will talk later, Miku." She said before she disappeared outside the coffee shop.

Miku stayed there dumbfounded looking at the door.

-0-0-0-

Late at night, Luka's room's light was still on, she was reading a book on her desk when suddenly her phone rang and in the screen displayed the name 'Miku'. She picked up.

"Hey." Luka said, putting her book aside.

"Hi, are you free?" Miku said.

"Looking for someone to kill time with?"

"Not really, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Umm, you see." There was a pause, "Can you please tell Luki to meet me tomorrow at the park, the one near the school?"

"Umm, why?"

"I-I'm thinking of c-confessing."

There was pause at Luka's side. Her eyes was glancing left and right. _What should I do?_ She asked herself and then waited for a respond,

 _She is your best friend, can you do her a favor?_ A voice inside of her responded.

'I want to but...'

 _But? Luka, are you thinking about your happiness more than your friend's?_

'N-no of course.'

 _Then accept your friend's favor._

'But what if Luki accepted her confession?'

 _What if_?

'I wouldn't like that.'

 _And what if he rejected her?_

'I... Wouldn't like that either.'

 _You don't like both choices, were one your friend will be sad and were the other one your friend will be happy. What will you choose?_

"I'll see." Luka replied.

"Really? Oh, thank you Luka. I love you, bye." And then she hung up.

"Stupid," Luka whispered and then threw her phone away on the bed. "You cant say I love you for everything."

 _Why? Its fine, she is your best friend._

"It hurts me a lot."

 _Why?_

"Because I cant say that to her."

 _Why?_

"Because I really love her." You can say I love you to anyone you love, because that way, they will know you love them. But I wonder why when you really love them, that word seems like a sin.

Every time you want to say I Love You, it just get locked in your heart, and with every I Love You, you couldn't say, Your heart will have a hard time carrying all these feelings inside, and its when you really know you love them so much, that I Love You doesn't mean a thing to you. I Love You cant carry your feelings anymore. There is no way three words can handle the love you have for someone.

And now you are stuck, your love, you can't take it back anymore.

-0-0-0-

"Don't be nervous, don't be nervous, don't be nervous." Miku kept walking back and forth calming herself down, when she finally spot Luki walking her way, "Damn it, Im nervous, Im too nervous."

"Hi." He smiled, "Miku, right?"

She nodded. Words cant get out of her anymore.

"You needed to talk to me about?"

"Right, umm..." She was panting heavily and she was shaking. Luki was a little bit worried about her, but just when he opened his mouth, she spoke, "Im in love with you, please go out with me." She bowed and cursed herself for these simple words, she didn't convey her love properly, 'in love' isn't enough for some reason.

Luki looked at her with sad eyes, the next words he is about to say, was only predictable, "Thank you, but Im sorry."

Miku quickly looked at him, wide red eyes staring into his sad eyes. He found it harder to say his words.

"Im really sorry, you are cute and all, but older women are my type..." He bowed and said sorry one more time before leaving.

Miku stood there, face down, body shaking, drops of water falling to the ground. She was crying, silently. No sounds just tears. Just like her heart, no beating just breaking. And when it finally started beating again, she started speaking again.

"Did he really reject me now, or am I so nervous I started imagining things." Running from reality, is sometime the best solution to ease the pain, believe me. But when you are breaking inside, it will become hard to think of reality as imagining things. Because your broken heart will remind you over and over again,

 _This is real_.

 _This is not you imagining things._

 _This is real life._

 _Its real._

 _You are done._

 _For real._

-0-0-0-

"What!"

"Sorry, I cant say yes when I don't like her." Luki yelled.

"You piece of..." Luka grabbed her jacket and walked outside.

"Geez, whats wrong with her." Luki sighed but suddenly the door burst open and in walked Luka again.

"And on more thing." She charged herself towards her brother and gave him a punch to his guts, he almost threw up. "Remember this one and tell me later if the next one hurts more." And then she ran out again.

-0-0-0-

"Miku didn't come home yet." Miku's mother said to a beaten up Luka.

"What?" Luka was panting heavily, "Okay, thank you." The mother smiled and closed the door. Luka walked down the street catching her breath while thinking of Miku. "Shit, Miku. Where the hell are you?" Place after place, Luka was scrolling the images inside her head when suddenly the park showed up. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" She rolled her eyes before running again.

-0-0-0-

"Miku." Luka called. But Miku was sitting on the ground, silent. Luka finally approached her and bent down in front of Miku. "Hey, Miku." Luka tried to take a peek at Miku's face, and when she finally saw what was behind the bangs, she regretted it right away. It broke her heart, the always smiley Miku could ever make a face like that! Luka gulped unsure of what to do. But then she just sat beside Miku and wrapped her arm around her back. Moving her hand on circle on Miku's back. Luka kept this motion for half an hour, and Miku is still all shaky

"Huuuh." Luka sighs, a long one. "Since the sky is dark and all..." She glanced at Miku and smiled, "Lets lit some fireworks."

"..."

"What was that?" Luka put her ear near Miku's mouth. "A yes?" Miku widened her eyes, she didn't speak at all. "Alright then, lets go." Luka stood up and dragged Miku up by her hand, and then Luka looked at Miku's face from a close range. _I will be the only one who will love you_.

Luka sighed shamefully on herself for thinking like that. I understand you want to be the only one who loves her but thats just cruel, because you wish for everyone to hate her. Bad Luka. You are a really bad girl.

-0-0-0-

"All right all set up." Luka said moving away from the small box, standing right beside Miku. Luka looked at Miku, "Ready?" But Miku was still far away from reality. Luka's faced sharpened, _I will seriously kill him,_ she roared inside herself.

Looking at Miku all sad,

Looking at the lighter in Luka's hand,

The dark sky that waited for the firework,

And the firework that locks itself inside the box.

For some reason, Luka thought it was sad.

"Miku do you see the firework." Luka said. Miku looked at the firework box hardly paying any attention. Luka walked to the box and sat on her knees next to it. "Lets pretend that the firework is a person." Miku sounded a little bit interested to hear. "And the dark sky is another person." Luka pointed up. "The firework loves the dark sky. But the dark sky don't know that this firework even exist because it can hardly see the firework from up there." Miku nodded following along with Luka. "The firework wants to be noticed but its very shy, so it locks itself inside this box. Like this it's beloved dark sky wont know about it's love, right?"

"Umm." Miku nodded.

"So the firework's friend," Luka shows Miku the lighter, "Feels sad for the firework, so the lighter wants to help the firework reach the sky. So what it does? It lights the robe here attached to the box." Luka lights the robe and then quickly steps back beside Miku. The firework is finally exploding in the sky.

"Wow! Its beautiful." Miku gasped at the view.

"The firework was able to break out of his box with the help of it's friend and now its with it's beloved dark sky." Luka smiled, a bittersweet smile. "The firework becomes its prettiest when its with the dark sky, its only beautiful and right."

"It is." Miku nods, the tears are all gone now.

"But imagine if the firework was lit in the morning sky."

"What?" Miku cocks an eyebrow at Luka. "Its only strange and... Wrong."

Luka sadly smiled at Miku, "Isn't it?"

"I didn't understand anything you said."

"Never mind, I was just messing around anyway." Luka shrugs with a smile. _Im just messing around anyway... Because a firework with a morning sky is just strange and wrong. The morning sky must be sad, it doesnt get to meet the firework._ Luka sighed.

"Hahaha," Miku laughed sweetly, "What was the sigh about, honestly."

Luka sees Miku laughing, she finds the sudden urge to smile.

"Honestly..." Miku tears up all of sudden, causing Luka to panic, "I don't know how to thank god, he gave me such an amazing best friend."

"Best friend, huh?" Luka whispers to herself.

"Hmm?"

"Oh!" Luka smiles. "nothing."

"Thank you so much, I love you."

"I don't." Luka winks.

"Hey! Meanie..." Miku pout and Luka's heart skips a beat at the cutie.

-0-0-0-

"Lets see." Miku looks at the paper on her hand, "Milk," she looks around the convenience store, "Where is the milk?" She takes some turn but to suddenly crash into someone.

"Are you okay?"

She accepts the helping hand but then halt at the voice, "Luki?"

"Hi." He smiled sweetly.

"H-hi." She lets go of his hand and then suddenly the magazine in his hands capture her sight, "Is this Meiko?"

"Huh?" He looks at the back of his magazine and then smiles, "Yeah, you know her?"

"Are you kidding? She is my favorite model." Miku enthusiastically jumped countless times.

He laughed, "Mine too." He then showed her a page of the magazine, "What do you think of her in this picture?"

"Wow! I've never seen these before!" She started flipping over the pages with bright aura surrounding her.

Luki suddenly smiles. "Im sad she is engaged to that singer named Kaito."

"Wasn't that just a rumor?" Miku said with a confused look.

"No, its true."

"You are sad?"

"Its kinda embarrassing but I had a big crush on her." He nervously laughed, "weird, huh?"

"No, its cool. You are into older women." Miku idiotically smile.

Luki bursted out laughing, "You are hilarious, Miku!" He patted her head, "say," he started. "This friday, my friend is hosting a party, want to tag along?"

"Eh?" Miku looked at him wide eyed, "really? Can I?" A little smiled started forming on her lips.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll be there, I'LL BE THERE!" She jumped out of excitement, "See ya!" She ran out as fast as a lightning.

"Cute." He smiled and then continued reading his magazine.

-0-0-0-

"Luka, Luka!" Miku bursted into Luka's room but was surprised when she saw Luka with only a towel and a wet hair. To Miku's surprise, Luka looked hot, just as hot as her brother, if only hotter!.

"What?" Luka asked while she continued wiping her wet hair.

Miku shook he head and told herself to not focus on Luka's body. "Guess what?"

"I don't know. what?"

"Guess."

"I don't know."

"Guess."

"Well, I do-

"GUESS." Miku yelled.

"For god's sake," Luka looked at Miku, "CALM DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT!"

-0-0-0-

"Come again." Luka said.

"Luki sai-

"Shut up." Luka could not believe it. He broke her heart, and just like that, she is going to a party with him?. "So," Luka cocked an eyebrow at Miku, "What do you want me do?"

"Help me dress up, please." Miku crossed fingers and did the puppy face again.

"Ugh!" Luka shut her eyes and nodded. "Alright, I will help. Just stop this."

"Yay!" Miku jumped on Luka at the bed and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you, Luka."

Luka just stayed still looking at the ceiling above. Empty eyes looking at the ceiling, lips are dry to say anything. _I want to treasure this moment._ She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Miku's waist. _So slender_! She then, without noticing herself, let her hands go inside Miku's shirt.

"Jeez, Luka!" Miku started laughing, "Your hands are cold."

After that, Luka slowly let her hands slide inside Miku's skirt.

"Umm, Luka?" Miku started feeling a little uneasy.

Luka could feel Miku's butt, she cupped them in her hands. _Soft!_ Luka has already lost it.

"L-Luka?" Miku's voice sounded more nervous than before, "W-what are you doing?"

Luka suddenly got back to reality and looked at Miku's face, she was uneasy and disturbed, Luka could tell. So she quickly backed off away from Miku, "I was just... Just joking with you." Luka's voice shakily escaped her mouth. But of course the little idiotic Miku believed.

 _What is wrong with me!_

-0-0-0-

Thursday night, Luka and Miku are out shopping for new clothes for Miku to wear at the party.

"Here, try this." Luka gave Miku a light blue dress. Miku took it and went into the dressing room while Luka waited outside. _What am I doing?_ She sighed. _Im giving my love away so easily!_ She let out another long sigh.

"Luka, can you help me with this?" Miku called from the other side in the dressing room.

"Sure." Luka rolled her eyes and entered but was taken by surprise when she saw. Miku in only her underwear. "I-I though you wanted m-m-my help with the zipper or s-something..." Luka stuttered way more than usual, her face too, is so red. Miku is such a tease, she is playing with Luka's feelings.

"I don't know how to put this thing on." Miku handed Luka the dress, but Luka too focused on Miku's body to hold the dress. "Luka?"

 _I cant... She is right there in front of me on her underwear and yet Im here struggling to look away, what a pathetic life I have._ Luka gulped, _Sorry Miku..._

"Umm, hey, Luka." Miku waved her hand in front of Luka's face but Luka quickly took a grip of her wrist, "Luka?"

"Miku..." Luka started, "You want to do things Lika kissing and such with Luki, right?" She was looking straight into Miku's eyes.

Miku nodded.

"But do you know how?"

Miku shook her head as if saying No.

"Then," Luka walked closer to Miku and held her chin up, the sight of Luka's beautiful eyes was unbearable to Miku's sight. "Let me teach you."

Miku, over controlled by the lust, nodded.

Luka gently placed her lips on Miku's. Miku closed her eyes shut, while Luka let them half open, she forced her tongue inside Miku's mouth and licked Miku's tongue with it. Then she raised her right hand and cupped Miku's breast with it. Fondling her breast while kissing her, Miku started letting out moans between kisses which Luka found hard to resist. She pinned Miku to a wall, and stopped kissing her, but rather she sat on her knees and slowly slide down Miku's panties.

"Luka, its embarrassing."

"Its okay, you are pretty Miku," Luka said after she fully taken down her panties. To Luka's surprise, Miku was wet down there, which meant Miku liked Luka kissing her, something happened in Luka's heart it made her adrenaline burst. She gripped Miku's hips and buried her face in Miku's pussy, making her tongue licks her clit. Miku felt a sudden shiver run over her body, she felt the urge to touch on something, so she ran her fingers in Luka's hair and tried to push Luka away, but Luka only came back stronger. Miku started to feel something strange when Luka started to Lick more intensely.

"L-Luka I feel strange."

Luka stays silent as she is too busy down there.

"Luka, Im about to..." And suddenly Luka can feel Miku's body shiver all over, she came. _Wow!_ Luka started panting, _That was so-_

"LUKA!"

"Huh?" Luka opened her eyes. _What?_ She looked around, she was in the dressing room, with the dress on her hand and Miku with only her underwear standing there. _Don't tell me I was just imagining things? I will kill myself, seriously._

"What were you thinking about?"

 _Fucking you!_ Luka laughed inside herself. _Im a joke_... She sighed. "Nothing."

"Anyway, do you think, this really looks good on me."

"Yeah, I do. Trust me."

-0-0-0-

Fridays night, Miku had just gone with Luki. After saying goodbye, Luka threw herself on the bed, "what am I doing?" She rolled over. "Why cant I just say she is mine, back off Luki!"

 _Well, because she is not yours_.

"I know!"

 _Then why are you thinking that?_

"I would like to think she is mine, okay!"

 _But she will never be_.

"If you don't shut u-

 _Because firework isn't supposed to be lit in the morning sky. Its strange and wrong._

"...I..." Luka closes her eyes. "I know that."

 _What if things went right with these two?_

"Shut up, Im trying to sleep." Yes she says she is trying to sleep. But from where the hiccups are coming from? She is crying, even the pillow is wet now.

She started imagining -in other words, running away from reality.- her dead mother sitting on the bed beside her, brushing her hair with her fingers as she cries and cries. Her mother is just there with a beautiful smile easing the pain off of her daughter.

"Luka, sweetheart..." The mother with the most gently voice in the earth calls for Luka.

"Yes, Mama..." Oh how Luka used to say Mama everyday for fun. Now she can hardly say it, even when she really needed it.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No." Luka shook her head, remembering this sentence, Her mother used to say it everyday, now no one cares if she has eaten up yet or no.

"See, thats why your stomach is hurting you. You should eat."

"Umm." Luka nodded. "Im hungry."

"I will make some food. What do you want?"

"Tuna sandwich." Luka shed more tears, trying so hard to keep her cries from getting louder, she covers her mouth with her hand preventing her voice from escaping.

"Right away." Her mother bent down, closing the distance between her lips and Luka's forehead, she kissed it. And the kiss's sound echoed in Luka's ears, and then Luka knew, Her mother wasn't actually there when she looked. She was talking to herself all long. Like an idiot.

"Im a joke."

-0-0-0-

"Luka?" Miku entered Luka's bedroom, but Luka wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" Luka came from the door with chips.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Luka rolled her eyes. 'I don't really want to hear anything about your or Luki.'

"We kissed."

"I SAID I DIDNY WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!" Luka broke, suddenly started yelling. Because of course, it hurts her.

"Wh-whats wrong?"

"You tell me whats wrong" Luka threw the chips away and ran to Miku, cupped her face with her hand then smashed their lips together. And now Luka know its real and she don't care, she got to make it clear. When Luka walked few steps back, she saw Miku, all frozen looking at Luka. "I..." Luka took a long breath, "I love you, I love, I love." She yelled. "I don't care how many times you need me to say it until you get it. Because I Miku... Am the only one who loves you this much."

Miku's cheeks reddened, she did understand everything. This idiot finally got it.

Luka noticed the red cheeks and got angry, this is not like Miku loves Luka. "Don't give me fake hope! Stop that."

"I..." Miku looked at Luka still frozen from the shock. "I love you too, but I love Luki too."

"No, you don't love me, I dont think you should."

"Why do you think that?"

"A firework isn't supposed to be fired towards a morning sky." Luka painfully said.

Miku widened her eyes. _Oh, No I get what she meant back then!_ Miku looked at Luka with sad eyes, _She was comforting me when she was the one who needed to be comforted._ Shame on you Miku. You now, realize that your best friend is hurting. S _he was forcing herself all long to make me happy but..._ Miku, you need to understand. With every smile you take, know, that luka paid a lot with her tears so you can smile.

And know, that with every I _love you_ you said to her, you break another part of her heart.

if only... if only you know how much more pieces of her heart remained, you wouldn't have ignored her cries. but that only if you knew.

Why didn't I realized this sooner. I was so worked up with Luki I didn't know what was going on with Luka. "Do you understand now?" Luka walked to the door and said, "Its only strange and wrong." After that, she closed the door and left.

Miku stood there dumfounded.

"Hi." Luki enters the room with a face that says he heard everything.

"I don't know." Miku looked at her feet and the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't know what?"

"Who I love..." She started crying, she must feel really bad about Luka, poor girl. "You or Luka."

"And... Why didn't you realize you loved Luka before?" He had a point there.

"I-I don't know..." She wiped her tears and spoke again. "W-we are both girls, so I never thought of the possibility but now... I feel weird inside." She clenched her shirt in her heart place.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I know," Serious is written all over her.

-0-0-0-

Luki and Miku invites Luka to their school ground at the night. The three are standing outside the gate.

"So, whats your idea?" Luka questions Miku.

"Okay, we are playing a game." She states. "The rules are simple." She started, "I will go inside the school and hides wherever I want to. You two wait outside for 30 mins, when the 30 mins period finishes, come inside and search for me. Who finds me first, gets me. And Im supposed to forget about the other one completely." Both of them looked shocked at the last part, "Its only fair." She added.

"Thats so like you." Luka says with a fake smile.

"We need to settle this." Suddenly she clapped. "Luki start the timer." Once he pressed the button on his phone, she ran inside.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"..."

"I will get her."

"You wish."

"She shouldn't be with a morning sky remember?"

Luka gulped, she was indeed nervous. _Even if I find her, she loves Luki, its obvious. I will only ruin her life._

"She is cute right?" Luki said.

"The cutest."

"I know her pretty well." He said feeling over confident.

"Yeah, not better than me."

"What makes you say that?"

"One, obviously I've been her friend for a very long time. Second, she is probably scared there in the school building alone."

"Whatever!" He sighed, admitting his defeat. "Hey, do you really love her?"

She looked at her feet, then looked at Luki. "If you win, I will punch your guts. Hopefully you remember the last one, how hard it was."

"I remember," his face turned blue. "Clearly."

"Good."

"Since when?"

"Since what?"

"Since when were you in love with Miku?" He looked at his sister with sad looking eyes.

"long enough that I cant remember." ... "Don't look sad for me." She said. He looked wt her still sad, "She loves you, don't even let me win!"

Suddenly the timer ended. The two ran inside.

-0-0-0-

"Wow, school feels different in the night." Luka smiled. _Wait, what?_ She looked over the door that was a little bit opened. _She must have been too scared to close all of it._ Luka chuckled as she saw Miku's teal hair behind a table. And just when she was about to walk inside, something stopped her. _Why do I feel so bad?_

 _Miku was talking about Luki day and night, and now, she may have finally gotten the chance, why do I have to step in and ruin everything, she doesn't even love me, she just feels bad for me, I know Miku best after all. Maybe I... Maybe I should just walk away._

Luka looked at Miku's teal hair and kept staring. "Its only strange and wrong." She walked to the next hallway and stood there waiting for Luki to get her. _Seriously, What am I thinking? But its for the better._ She couldn't stop thinking of Miku when she saw her in her underwear or when she said 'I love you' to Luka countless times. _I love you too. I really do love you too._ Suddenly Luka heard.

"Miku?" Luki's voice.

"Luki!" Miku ran and hugged him.

Luka's heart suddenly stopped beating, eyes wide as she hears their conversation. _Im a joke... a stupid big one... i... i..._

I cant believe i gave my beautiful miku to someone else. _My beautiful Miku... my heart..._ Luka quickly ran outside the building, in the streets she ran and ran.

To where?

Nowhere, just running.

 _Luka, calm down!_

"I love you. I love you so much." Tears kept rolling down her face, her eyes are now red, her finger became white from the strong grip. "I LOVE YOU!" She screamed through the streets as she ran. People though she was drunk. But no, her love for Miku made her blind. She crashed into a wall and fell on her butt. The people passing by looking at Luka in a odd way, they were slowly walking, time was slowly moving, every second seemed longer than a minute.

Luka thought.

 _If only I could spend them with Miku now._

-0-0-0-

Its been a week already, Luka never showed up to school. Miku started feeling uneasy about this. She asked Luki.

"She went to America with dad."

"What? Why?" Miku suddenly yelled. Scaring even Luki. "Why didn't she tell me a thing about it."

"Its only fair."

"What do you mean?" Miku cocks an eyebrow.

"She told me. She found you first."

"What?"

"Listen..."

-0-0-0-

6 years later.

Miku as an adult, is living by herself now, she was outside in the mall buying her furnitures for her new apartment but to suddenly be taken by surprise when she saw a familiar pink hair in the middle of the crowd. so she -without a second thought- follows the color until it brought her outside the mall. and the owner of the pink hair suddenly turns to face miku. "is that how you greet someone you didn't see for years?"

"Luka." Miku spoke Luka'a name in awe. _Beautiful... she looks like a real adult._ Miku did get a point. luka is hotter and taller than before. the lady aure she posses, Miku thought, was incredible.

The pink-haired girl beauty stares into Miku's eyes, Miku notices Luka's stare is sharper than before.

"Im angry at you." Miku yelled. Luka looked at her with a smile.

"Oh, really?"

"Im not playing around." She then started crying. "Why did you leave without telling me anything?"

"You have Luki, what do you want from me?."

"We are not together anymore," Miku said and Luka widened her eyes. "He told me, you found me first, so its only fair I waited for you to come back."

"Huh?!" Luka looked at Miku in complete disbelieve.

Miku sighed. "What I meant is..." She grabbed Luka's tie and puller her down for a kiss. After the kiss, Miku was burning hot and Luka was still frozen there.

"I thought that you cant be with me, its strange and wrong."

"Did you know, when I was a child, dad bought me fireworks. I had hard time waiting until the night, so I just ran outside in the morning and lit up the firework. It was pretty nice actually, and pure, the two blended together pretty well." Miku widely grinned at Luka.

"You are an idiot." Luka smiled with tears collected in her eyes.

"And you are in love with an idiot." After that, Miku hugged Luka and stayed there feeling her warmth, "I love so much."

"Oh my god." Luka smiled. "Are you sure." The happiness, can not be described in words.

Miku nods.

Luka wraps her arms around Miku's waist tightly, "I love you too. I love you so much. I love you!"

Miku nervously laughed, "ouch," she patted Luka's back. "Easy on me."

-0-0-0-

Miku and Luki along with their friends did a birthday party for Luka since today is her birthday. They had a lot of fun. And when the party finally ended. Miku walked to Luka.

"Hey, I still have to give you my birthday present." Miku whispered into Luka's ears.

"Tuna sandwich?"

"No, today a little bit different." Miku held Luka's hand pulled her to her bedroom, "wait here." Miku said before running to the bedroom's bathroom. Minutes later. Miku came back wearing a really sexy underwear.

"Woah! Miku..." Luka looked at Miku surprised by how this girl grew up. Miku noticed Luka licking her own lips and that made her blush a little.

Miku jumped on the bed and motioned Luka to come, Luka walked and got into the cover. Staring into Miku's eyes, seems like what Luka likes best. Miku slowly sat on top of Luka and held her arms high. Luka smirked and slowly took off Miku's top, but before she could kiss her, Miku put her finger in front of Luka's lips and said "First, happy birthday love." and after that Miku gave all of her to Luka

-0-0-0-

-The Next Morning-

Luka quickly jumps of the bed scaring Miku.

"Whats wrong?"

"Im late for work." Luka replied while wearing her shirt, "Shit..." She nervously ran to the other side of the room while Miku looked at her with a small smile forming on her lips. "Where is my tie?"

"Oh," Miku grabs Luka's tie that was lying on the bed, "Here." She gets out of the bed, still naked, she walked to Luka, "I will tir it for you." She smiled. Luka leaned down a little bit for Miku to put the tie around Luka's neck.

While Miku was tying Luka's tie for her, Luka couldn't help it but to give Miku a quick kiss on the lips. Miku blushed and Luka smiled. When Miku was done tying Luka's tie, Luka walked away to wear her shoes, "Great, i still have 10 minutes." she sighed of relieve.

Miku quickly put her clothes on and left the bedroom before Luka, Luka has to stay a little more minutes to fix her hair and gather her files and put them back in her bag. After that, without wasting any seconds, she ran outside the room heading to the exit, "Im leaving." she said.

"Wait." Miku called, and Luka turned to face Miku. "Here," Miku handed Luka a lunch box, "You are not leaving with an empty stomach, are you?"

"hahaha," Luka laughs shyly, "Thanks..."

Miku smiled at the blushing Luka. And then she wrapped her arms around Luka's neck and kissed her, "I'll be waiting for you."

Luka smiles, "You know what."

"hmm?" Miku smiles back, still wrapping her arms around Luka's neck.

"If someone asks me what I like about you, I wont answer them."

"Why?" a chuckle escapes Miku's mouth.

"Because," Luka looks down at her feet with a smile and then she looks back into MIku's eyes and says, "I don't want them to fall in love with you."

Hearing this, there is no way Miku wont blush, "And," she sighs, "What do you like about me?"

"sorry, but you will have to figure out yourself." Miku pouts and Luka smiles at the cutie. After a quick smile and a wave she left.

A few minutes after she left, MIku received a text on her phone from Luka, she opens it and reads, "I like looking at my reflection in your eyes. You make me look so perfect for you." Luka, you just made someone's heart stops beating.

Miku smiled with a pink shade on her cheeks, with a nod, she held the phone tight and texted back,

"And do you know what i like about you?"

"What?" Luka texts back.

"You loved me back then and you still love me." few minutes passed, and Luka hasnt replied yet. 'did I write something i shouldn't have wrote?' Miku started doubting herself.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in walks Luka quickly closing the door. She looked at Miku like a hungry old man. Something bad is going to happen, and you all know it. Luka charges to Miku, cupped her face with her hands and kissed her, their lips are lock shaped, Miku found it hard to breath, she slowly pushed Luka away, "Arent you going to work?"

"Suddenly I had the day off."

"You are lying."

"And you are lying if you said you want me to leave now." Luka smirks and Miku blushes. Luka wrapped her arms around Miku's waist and carried her to the bed. Now Luka is on top of Miku.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go to work?"

Luka started unbuttoning Miku's shirt and before she attack he boobs, she replies, "pretty sure."

"I love you." Miku says between heavy breathes.

Luka smiled, "I love you too." its nice how she can say it so easily now, the ' I love you ' i mean.

 _I don't want this to end. I want her eyes to reflect my face, only mine, and no one else, but me. forever._

 _I want her to only look at me,_

 _As i tell her..._

"My heart."

"hmm?"

 ** _"I love you."_**

•••••The End•••••


End file.
